InuYasha's First Christmas
by WarriorCats4Lifez55532
Summary: Kagome goes home to celebrate Christmas, and Inuyasha follows her. He experiences the magic and fun of Christmas. But while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are left in the feudal era, the have some of there own fun. Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome, you can't go home now, we just found out where Naraku is!" Inuyasha says while stepping in front of Kagome, blocking her way to the well.

"Yes I can, and you can't stop me!" Kagome retorts while crossing her arms.

"Don't tell me your going home because you're scared of a little snow," Shippo runs up to Kagome.

"No that's not it at all. And Inuyasha, if I know one thing about Naraku, it's that he doesn't leave his hiding place until someone goes there and fights him, he'll stay there a few days!" Kagome tells him as she tries to shove him away and walk to the dry well.

"Kagome!"

"Sit Boy!" Kagome yells when Inuyasha doesn't get out of her way. The magic necklace around his neck pulls him down face first into the snow.

"Well if its not because of the snow, then why are you going home?" Miroku asks as he helps Inuyasha get up.

"Do you have another test or something?" Sango walks up to her friend.

"No, I'm going home so I can celebrate Christmas!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What's Christedmas?" Inuyasha stares at Kagome.

"Not Christedmas, Christmas! It's a holiday where you celebrate the birth of Jesus, and have fun with family and friend," Kagome makes a huge smile, "You give and get presents!"

"Well that sounds fun, maybe Inuyasha should go celebrate this Christmas with you Kagome!" Shippo hops onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Nuh uh, I'm not going to celebrate some stupid holiday I've never heard about," Inuyasha growls as he stomps away from the well.

"Anyway, I'll be back in a few days when Christmas is over, I might be back sooner to give you guys something," Kagome tells Sango and the others while she prepares to jump down the well. Once she pushes off the edge and jumps down she remembers she still has to buy every one presents.

"I'm home!" Kagome calls when she opens up the door to her house.

"Great your back!" Sota says from the top of the stairs, "mom and gramps aren't home, they went shopping."

"Perfect, now I can go Christmas shopping," Kagome tells her brother while wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"Take me with you," her brother whines as she leaves.

"I can't, I'm buying your present while I'm out!" the teenage girl calls to her younger brother.

"Oh Kagome your here, we were just now coming to find you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome turns around to see Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, standing together, all bundled up in their winter clothes.

"Hey guys, I was just going to go Christmas shopping, actually," Kagome tells them. She hopes that they will get the hint; _I wanted to get their presents too!_

"Oh, well lets meet back here at your place in a hour or two, then we can all hang out!" Eri says, _good, they realized I was going to get there gifts for Christmas. _Kagome's friends from school head off ahead of her, and Kagome runs to town once her friends are gone.

"Lets go to the mall, hopefully I can get everything there!" Kagome mutters under her breath, steam flowing from her mouth in the cold. The teenage girl goes to a variety of stores getting a variety of things.

From the jewelry store she buys a necklace, a bracelet, and a four person friendship necklace. Crayons, and yarn from the craft store, a game boy and two games from the electronics shop, and a couple other things. _Okay, got gifts for Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Mom, Sato, Gramps, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. I also got the stuff to make Inuyasha's gift._

"I need something for Kilala too, she maybe only a cat, but I can't count her out!" Kagome thinks out loud as she runs to the herb store across the mall.


	4. Chapter 4

"Perfect gift for a cat, cat nip!" Kagome pipes with joy while walking out of the mall, "Now I can get home in time to meet Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi." As Kagome walks home she looks at the sky as it gets darker, _the sun is setting, if we want to hang out it will have to be at home_.

"I'm back!" Kagome calls to whom-ever might be home. She looks towards the table to see Inuyasha with a bored expression.

"Good, is this Christmas thing of yours over yet?" the bored half-demon asks the human girl.

"It hasn't even started, it only the 20th of December, Christmas is over the 25th!" Kagome informs her friend.

"What?!" Inuyasha stands up, "That's almost an entire week!"

"I know, and you can stay here if you want, just stay down here for a little bit, if you get bored do something with Sota, just don't come in my room till I tell you!" Kagome yells down at Inuyasha as she walks upstairs. The minute she's in her room, Kagome shuts and locks the door.

"I've got to work on Inuyasha's present then wrap it before he can come in here. Kagome reaches into one of her many backs and pulls out two skanes of yarn, one white and one green.

"Good thing I've been crocheting for a while, I can do this!" Kagome cheers herself on while furiously working her needle and hands.


	5. Chapter 5

One Kagome is finally done with her masterpiece made of yarn, she quickly stuffs it in a Christmas bag, covers it in tissue paper and rights on the tag: To Inuyasha, From Kagome.

"Inuyasha you can come up now," Kagome tells her, what she thought was to be, bored friend, "Stop torturing the poor cat!" After the angry girl yells Inuyasha looks up, and Buyo gets away.

"So can I come upstairs now?" the half-demon asks once his prey gets away.

"I just said you could!" the human girl grumbles. Kagome stomps upstairs and Inuyasha follows. He sees the bag and picks it up, "What the hell is this?"

Kagome quickly grabs it, "It's your Christmas present." Inuyasha's face gets slightly red and he leans back, "Wh-what you didn't need to get me a present, I already told you I wasn't going to participate in your weird holiday!"

"Well to bad, you're getting a present whether you like it or not, I wouldn't be complaining!" As Kagome wraps everyone else's presents, Inuyasha just watches her intently while sitting on her bed.

"Kagome me and your grandfather are home!" Kagome's mother calls up the stairs, still wearing her winter clothes. _Good thing I wrapped their presents first. _The teenage girl thinks as she walks down stairs and places the wrapped presents under the Christmas tree.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's Inuyasha and Kagome, they said they would come back soon!" Shippo whines after Kagome leaves the Fuedal era.

"Well at least she came back before her Christmas holiday is over, she even brought us presents!" Miroku tries to cheer up his depressed friend.

"Yeah, why don't we open them, Kagome said we could!" Sango runs over to the small pile of perfectly wrapped bundles.

"The wonderous things of Kagome's time amaze me, look at this outer covering!" the monk says while looking at the shiny red and white paper covering his small gift.

"Wow, she bought me more crayons, and there are a ton of them," Shippo shouts after he tears the pretty paper off his present. Inside the box was an assortment of colored crayons. Sango's tiny box contained a beautiful necklace, covered with blue, red, and green gem stones.

"The box says; genuine emeralds, sapphires, and rubies strung on a sterling silver thread," Sango reads the label out loud.

"What is it?" Shippo asks while staring at Miroku's gift. A large brown cloth with designs like nothing the three of them have ever seen.

"I know what it is, although the patterns are strange," the remaining human girl steps over to the monk and grabs the cloth. She slings it over his back and around his neck, and then carefully buttons the two ends of the cloth together.

"I believe it is a cape, to keep you warm," Sango tells her confused companions.

"Well that explains the thickness," the fox demon child mutters while stroking the foreign cloth.

"Wow Kagome got us wondrous presents, and it looks like Kilala likes her's too!" Miroku and the others look over at the small twin-tail who is purring and rubbing her face in a bag of fragrant cat-nip.


	7. Chapter 7

As Kagome steps back from the tree the door bell rings.

"Come in!" Kagome's mom yells at the door.

"Inuyasha hide, if my friends see you I will be weird!" Kagome whispers to the half demon and shoves him up the stairs. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all come in to the house shivering.

"Burr, its cold out there!" Eri calls while taking off her big coat and hanging it on the rack.

"I know, come and sit down in the living room," the teenage girl calls to her friends. They are each holding either a gift bag or a wrapped box.

"Perfect, everyone has their gifts for each other, lets exchange!"

"Kagome gives each of her friends a small box and gets her for herself. Yuka passes a large bag to Kagome, Eri gives her a medium sized box, and Ayumi hands over a box and a bag.

"The box is from Hōjō, he couldn't make it," her friends says after she sees Kagome's surprised face.

"Oh," Kagome looks down at the box, and hopes Inuyasha isn't listening in. Her friends open their boxes and Kagome open the matching one. They are all surprised when they see the set that goes together. Yuka has best, Kagome has friends, Ayumi has for, and Eri has ever. The girls stand in order, and Mrs. Higurashi snaps a picture.

"Open yours know sis!" Sato tells her. Kagome carefully lifts the tissue paper from Yuka's bag, revealing a green blanket with white and pink polka dots.

"Its so soft, thanks Yuka!" From Eri she gets a pillow that is white with pink and green polka dots.

"Yuka and I planned it out, so we split the price and got you the set!" Eri tells her. Kagome opens the wrapped package from Ayumi, and it's a book. _Not surprising, but it still looks good. _On the cover it says; How To Deal With Boys.

_I don't think it has a chapter on half-demons from the feudal era! _She then opens the present from her missing friend, Hōjō. A pink box is revealed through the wrapping paper, and inside is a pair of shoes. Nothing therapeutic, like his normal gifts, but a normal pair of gold colored shoes.

"Wow, those must of cost a fortune!" Yuka beams at the pretty shoes.

"Too bad Kagome already has a boyfriend, or she could go with Hōjō!" Ayumi chips in.


	8. Chapter 8

"Is Christmas over yet I'm so bored!" Inuyasha moans from where he is sitting at the table.

"No, its only Christmas eve, and we are going to go out and walk around the town, so you stay here, and take a nap or whatever," Kagome tells her friend.

"Ah, come on Kagome, let him come!" Sota asks his older sister.

"Yes Kagome, this is his first Christmas let him come," Kagome's grandfather tells her. She sighs and shoves a Christmas hat on top of Inuyasha's head and gives hit a cup of hot cocoa.

"What happened to my cap?" he asks her.

"It would be weird to wear that kind of hat in the winter, so just wear that one, and don't be scared its just hot cocoa!" Kagome yells at him as he cautiously sniffs the creamy beverage. As the all head out, Inuyasha grumbles about the temperature and Kagome tells him its supposed to be that way.


End file.
